


Driver's License

by Maxakiel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Major Original Character(s), One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxakiel/pseuds/Maxakiel
Summary: A woman, in an attempt to search for something new, instead stumbled upon someone she wished she never knew.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu & Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Original Character(s), Hoozuki Suigetsu/Original Female Character(s), Hoozuki Suigetsu/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Driver's License

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I also published this in Wattpad under the username "Schlepper_Maaike", "Cinnamilk" in Fanfiction.net and in Quotev under the username "Fangirlindahouse". I hope you enjoyed reading! :) If you like my stories and would like to show your support, please leave a comment and/or a kudos. You can also share the link to someone if you wish. Any form of support would be greatly appreciated! Please don't repost my stories in other sites. My stories are available only in the sites and under the usernames I've stated, otherwise, they're stolen.**

She ran, she ran as far as she can. It's been weeks, months even, since they've talked. She erased all his contacts from her phone, she attempted to delete him from her mind. She succeeded, or so she thought; her memories of them, of him, came plaguing her mind once again during this very fateful encounter.

Believing that she's completely over him, she joined her friends at a party in a very known club; she wanted to meet new people, have fun, flirt and maybe even get laid. She danced, she socialized, she met new friends, cute boys, hot men, beautiful women; the night was completely wild and crazy. She drank quite a bit of her favourite drink that is whisky and sat on a chair in the bar's front. 

A man of great stature sat right next to her and muttered, "Hey Lee, give me a bottle of sake will you?". The familiar voice sounded sweet yet arrogant; _just like how she always remembered it_. Tipsy and confused, she glanced at the man sitting beside her. Memories she forcefully pushed aside came flooding in her thoughts. In a split second, she reminisced the times they happily spent together. 

"Suigetsu", she murmured by accident. The white haired man faced her. For a brief minute, she was in trance, she can't help but gaze at his beautiful, purple eyes and perhaps he can't help but admire the blush plastered on her face, most likely from the whisky she consumed. She snapped back to reality, gathered herself and mentally slapped herself for the thoughts that crossed her mind. _"It's over, remember, it's over. You've moved on."_ She stood up from the chair and slowly walked away far from the man that was once hers. 

Once more, she looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. A red-haired woman occupied the stool she was seated in. From afar, they seem to be conversing; laughter can be heard from a distance and another bottle of sake was ordered. She stared at them and wished that she would've been her. She wondered what would've come of them if he didn't leave, if he chose her. 

Tears dripped down her hot cheeks as she gazed at them, she tried to stop her eyes from watering, but was unable to. She rushed out of the club, not minding the stares and curses she received from the strangers she bumped into. She hastily opened the door of her car, forcibly slammed it shut then wailed. She poured all her feelings out onto thin air, hoping that he'd look for her, follow her, comfort her. Alas, none of it came true. She continued sobbing, slightly angered at how imprudent she is. How foolish of her to think that she's over him. How foolish of her to trick her own mind. How foolish of her to lie. 

She continued mourning for what felt like eternity. She then aggressively wiped her tears dry using her sleeve and started the car. It was a long road trip back home, she screamed at the top of her lungs in a futile attempt to express her sorrow. Echoes of their time together filled her clouded mind. She wept whilst driving, her sight blurry from all the tears trickling down her face. Her thoughts came on a halt when she reached her home. 

Fatigued, she stepped inside her home and lied down in bed, unbothered to change her clothes. She checked the time, it was barely midnight. The night just started yet instead of having the time of her life, she was locked up in her home, completely miserable. Perhaps someday she'd completely forget, perhaps someday he'd be permanently gone from her mindscape, but someday isn't today. Today is when she reminisces an alternate reality wherein they went through the engagement, a reality where he isn't once hers, he is hers.


End file.
